Et l'Ancien créa la femme
by lurleen
Summary: John et Rodney sont en mission, John et Rodney sont amoureux!Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est une fic slash avec de l'amour, de l'humour de l'aventure! Y'a pas à dire super résumé!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: rien n'est à moi.**

**Bon ça fait looooongtemps que je n'ai plus rien écris, je pensé plus savoir faire et puis j'ai voulu écrire cette fic pour me remettre en selle!!!Alors je vous préviens de suite ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écris mais je n'arrivais pas à mieux faire!!!! Il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance!!!**

**Donc voilà bonne lecture quand même!!!**

- McKay, qu'est ce que vous faites? Que venez vous de mettre dans votre poche?

Rodney se dépêcha de retirer la main de sa poche.

- Rien, répondit-il.

John le regarda avec insistance. Le scientifique se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute. Il replongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit objet ovale, vert avec de fines rayures. John baissa la tête pour masquer un sourire. Rodney remit rapidement le petit objet où il l'avait mis quelques secondes auparavant.

- Rodney, je croyais que vous aviez compris?

Le dit Rodney fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se tourna vers la porte des étoiles.

- Nous avons une planète à visiter non?

Rodney avait trouvé ce petit objet ancien lors d'une de leur inspection de la cité. Le scientifique l'avait trouvé original bien qu'il ne lui trouva aucune utilité, même après une tentative de John de l'initialiser. Cependant il semblait à Rodney que celui-ci lui portait bonheur. Il avait partagé son impression avec John mais ce dernier n'avait pas pris celà au sérieux. Mais il aurait du...

La porte s'activa, le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe attendaient dans la salle, la formation du vortex. Quand celui-ci se stabilisa, ils le traversèrent tous d'un même pas. De l'autre côté ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce ronde, avec une plafond très haut. Les murs semblaient être fait en acier et l'architecture était assez caractéristique des anciens. Il y avait deux portes devant eux, il fallait donc qu'ils se séparent en deux groupes.

- Bon Teyla et Ronon, vous prenez à gauche, et Rodney vous venez avec moi.

Il décocha un sourire plus que ravageur au scientifique qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ses deux autres coéquipiers allaient finir par se poser des questions. John avait toujours l'habitude de composer ses groupes de la même façon. Et son attitude envers lui devenait de plus en plus ambigue.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils avaient commencés à se rapprocher, de façon plus qu'amicale. Ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte, sûrement à cause de l'appréhension qu'ils avaient. Puis John se faisait beaucoup de souci à propos du fait qu'ils soient découverts. Il risquait gros en vivant cette histoire et il fallait qu'ils soient très prudent. Alors ils profitaient de ce genre de missions. Une fois qu'ils furent engagés dans le petit couloir, John plaqua Rodney contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser. celui-ci répondit ardemment à ses baisers. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Les caresses de John devenaient de plus en plus pressantes, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à Rodney, même s'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise ici. John commença à embrasser le scientifique dans le cou, il jeta quand même un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fut aveuglé par une lumière bleue qui jaillit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**Bon il est tout petit ce chapitre, j'essayerai de m'améliorer pour le prochain!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà puisque mon premier chapitre était très court, j'en publi un autre aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça vous plaise!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

John mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Rodney s'était aussi figé. La lumière bleue avait été accompagné durant un bref instant par une sorte d'alarme qui avait résonné dans toute la pièce, se propageant dans les couloirs.

/ Colonel, que se passe-t-il?/

La voix de Teyla indiquait que celle-ci était en train de courir.

John jeta un regard étonné à Rodney.

/ Colonel?/ Réïtéra Teyla, dont la voix était montée dans les aïgus indiquant ainsi son inquiétude.

- Tout va bien Teyla, répondit John, machinalement.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda à son tour Rodney.

John le regarda mais sans vraiment le voir. Le scientifique l'attrapa par le bras et le secoua légèrement. Le militaire sembla se ressaisir.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de t'embrasser, j'ai levé la tête et puis cette lumière est apparue.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas raconter cette version à tout le monde?

John lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ben oui, tu ne vas quand même pas dire que tu étais entrain de m'embrasser quand tout cela est arrivé?

John laissa échapper un sourire.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il déposa juste un baiser sur les lèvres du scientifique avant que celui-ci ne commence à se déplacer dans la pièce afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Teyla et Ronon apparurent sur le seuil de la porte quelques secondes plus tard. John leur fit un bref rapport. Pendant ce temps, Rodney s'approcha du mur du fond. Sur celui-ci, des silhouettes humaines étaient dessinées, en relief. Un homme et une femme dans le plus simple appareil. Une console était scellée à ce même mur, juste au dessous des illustrations grandeur nature. L'architecture ressemblait assez à ce que faisait les Anciens mais la console ressemblait plus à un écran tactile qu'à ce qu'ils avaient sur Atlantis. Il trouva quand même de quoi brancher son petit ordinateur. Il fit plusieurs relevés de données qu'il analyserait plus tard, tranquillement dans son labo.

John, Ronon et Teyla, quant à eux, firent le tour de la pièce sans trouver grand chose.

Ils retournèrent à la porte, Rodney composa l'adresse de la cité et ils quittèrent rapidement la planète.

Elizabeth les attendait de l'autre côté. Elle fut surprise de les voir revenir si vite et approuva leur décision. Ne sachant pas encore ce qui s'était passé, il aurait pu être dangereux d'y rester. Elle contacta Carson et les envoya à l'infirmerie. Elle avait bien insisté à ce qu'il examine attentivement John et Rodney, quitte à les garder en observation si quelque chose n'allait pas.

**°O°O°O°**

- Messieurs, vous allez l'air en excellente forme, même vous Rodney, s'empressa d'ajouter Carson avant que le scientifique n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- On peut partir? Demanda John.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder pour la nuit.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Rodney et John se faisaient examiner sous toutes les coutures. Tout y était passé: prises de sang, radios en tous genres, prélèvements... Carson avait du bien s'amuser, pensa John.

Rodney soupira de satisfaction et se leva rapidement. Il enfila sa veste et s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut rappelé par le médecin.

- Mais si vous avez n'importe quoi même une petite chose insignifiante, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Avec les Anciens on ne sait jamais les répercutions à long termes de leurs expériences.

Rodney hocha la tête en grommelant et John se contenta de sourire. Puis ils sortirent enfin de ce "lieu de cauchemar", comme l'avait appelé Rodney, après être sûr d'être hors de portée de Carson.

John et Rodney décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer la nuit chacun dans ses quartiers. Rodney avait envie de travailler sur toutes les données qu'il avait recueilli et John voulait réfléchir. Il pensait à l'avenir de son couple et savait que s'il continuait à vouloir cacher à tous prix son amour, cela finirait par les séparer. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, mais cela engendrerait beaucoup de conséquences et pas toutes positives. Soit il quittait l'armée mais renonçait à la vie sur Atlantis, donc d'aimer Rodney soit il s'affichait coûte que coûte mais il en arriverait au même point, quitter Atlantis donc Rodney. Il pourrait toujours convaincre Elizabeth de le laisser rester sur la cité ou alors il pourrait faire comme Ford, s'exiler sur une autre planète. Il prendrait sa décision cette nuit.

**Voilà j'ai essayé de ne pas couper à un moment crucial mais c'est dur, je suis sadique, je n'y peux rien!!!**


End file.
